


昀灿abo 无罪29

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	昀灿abo 无罪29

　　昀哥表示他没见过嘴这么硬的小鬼

　　但是谁让昀哥心疼他呢

　　昀哥哄着小孩让他把屁股撅起来，又掰着他的腿让他分开跪好

　　然后就着这个对自己来说最舒服方便的姿势缓慢坚定地重新顶了进去

　　没有全进

　　顶到肠壁上Omega内阴的入口就停了下来，之前被强行撞开进出的生殖道口现在又闭合了，不知道是不是因为刚被粗暴对待过，还有些肿胀突出，微微发烫。

　　董思成倒抽了口冷气，这小孩刚才该有多疼啊，还忍着不出声，这也太倔了点。

　　“呃嗯——”被撞到痛处的李东赫闷哼出声，却依旧不叫停，甚至扭着腰想往后靠。

　　“疼就别动了——”蹙起眉头的董思成扣住了他的腰制止他想硬吞进去的动作，他有些懊恼之前因为和小孩赌气而不管不顾动作的自己。

　　李东赫感觉到身后的人停止了挺进的动作，随即那人温软的唇舌与热烫的吐息一齐落在了他的肩颈上，湿润轻柔的触碰让他敏感的轻颤，但很快他就无暇顾及后背上作乱的唇齿了

　　两只炙热的手掌沿着他的腰线分别抚上他胸前的敏感处和胯间因为疼痛而半软下来的肉柱，细长的手指灵活的捻弄挑拨磨蹭套弄，“唔嗯——嗯、快点”他难耐的伸手覆上那只在他胯间动作的手掌催促。

　　董思成很快就感受到了少年身体的情动——那本来紧闭的入口开始缓慢的开合翕张，温柔湿润的吮吸着自己的顶端，他确认了下李东赫依旧沉浸在即将到来的前端高潮中，就开始缓缓地抵了进去。

　　“啊——”进入的一瞬间李东赫仰起头射了出来

　　原本温和含裹的内壁猛然抽搐夹紧又软成一团，有温热的汁液从深处涌出，

　　董思成就着肉道里丰沛起来的体液开始缓缓的在生殖道里磨蹭顶弄，他不敢退出生殖道大幅度进出，怕原本脆弱伤肿的生殖道口被重复顶开会带给李东赫带来更多的痛苦。

　　高潮后意识有些模糊的Omega在他轻柔缓慢的动作下开始轻声哼哼，这些短促的小鼻音甜腻软糯，勾的董思成心痒痒的。

　　他尝试着继续深入，直到被顶到某处的Omega支撑不住地向前软倒，身体轻颤

　　‘真是好久不见了’董昀期待的舔了舔嘴唇，决定向那最深处的生殖腔好好打个招呼叙个旧。

　　他噬咬着男孩细软的颈肉加大了动作的频率和力度

　　闭合的生殖腔口被不断进攻，敏感处被顶撞的快感和身体深处被侵略的恐惧感同时窜上脊背在李东赫的大脑中炸裂弥漫，他不安地想要抓住些什么，面前却只有冰冷的白色床单，鼻尖捕捉到的甜蜜的牛奶香气是从后背处传来的，他本能的回过头想得到更多信息素的安抚，却被牢牢的压制着进攻。

　　‘我想要……’他迷迷糊糊的想着，却抓不住关键，就只是知道自己渴求着什么但又怎么都得不到

　　“呃——嗯——我——”他努力的想要表述自己的想法，一开口却发现自己的声音甜腻的惊人，“嗯、哥哥、嗯——我、嗯、我想——”

　　虽然身体被填满但他依旧觉得空虚而惶恐，他无助的攀上身后人扶在自己腰间的手，

　　想说却说不出来的他有些着急地挣扎起来，呻吟中带上了泣音。

　　“怎么了？是不是弄疼你了？”董思成紧张的停止了动作，他拨开李东赫脸颊额头上湿漉漉凌乱的小卷毛，凝视着小孩湿润迷茫的瞳孔，看到那涣散的瞳孔中倒映出了他自己紧张的面孔，然后小孩弯起了眼笑开了花

　　“哥哥，”李东赫委屈地皱着鼻子，“我想看着你，我还想抱——啊——”

　　话未说完，他就被拎着腿转了个身，alpha粗粝的性器在他娇嫩的内里旋转摩擦出一连串快感的火花，迸射在他瞬间空白的脑海里将他未出口的词句言语炸成细小的碎片再也无法拼凑起来

　　然后他就被抱了个满怀——他被抱起坐在了哥哥的腿上，这个体位引发的重力效应甚至让他迟迟没有打开的生殖腔被顶开了一个小口——

　　“唔——”纠结在一起袭来的快感和不安使他皱起了眉头，同时难耐的用双腿夹紧了哥哥的腰腹

　　董思成压着李东赫汗湿滑腻的脊背含住了他的软韧的下唇，另一只手掐着他的腰窝往下按。

　　“嗯……”敏感脆弱的生殖腔被完全顶开撑满的酸胀感和恐惧瞬间爆发，想叫出声却被绵密的亲吻封住了唇舌，眼前精致的眼眸轮廓是熟悉的，口鼻中满溢的甜奶味是熟悉的，臂间的肩颈身躯也是是熟悉的，被占领身体最深处的不安在产生的一刹那就烟消云散，取而代之的是满满的安心和满足，

　　状态极佳的李东赫在被几次顶弄研磨之后就模糊了意识

　　恍惚间他似乎攀上了董思成的脖颈，在那只耳骨尖尖的精灵耳边执着的重复着自己对他的爱意和恨意

　　埋首在他胸口乳尖噬咬吮吻的董思成无奈的仰起头封住了那张令人既爱又恨的嘴，成功把那喋喋不休的话语堵了回去。这么甜的李东赫，出口的话语却总是掺着一半的苦，不听也罢。

　　等到第二次成结标记的时候，李东赫还是哭唧唧了，因为董思成不让他说话，他准备好的告白全被堵没了


End file.
